For Fear Of You Hating Me
by SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: my first fanfic be gentle :3 kakashi and Tenzou would never admit how they feel about one another, what happens when they do...god i suck at summaries im sorry please read tho i wrote it for myself and my friend convinced me to publish it :3


Hey :3 my name is the SuperAwesomePandaKitty, (btw i handwrite my fanfics before I type them that may be the only reason it might take so long for new fics :3 this is the first 1 I have written and I love it, I really only write fics for my personal reading ^_^ but my friend has convinced me to publish this.. If theres something you don't agree with criticism is always welcome :3 if you like it then please tell me ^_^ and if you have any requests or any you would like me to adopt (i do those too for my own gain, it's a pet peeve of mine when someone writes an amazing fic and doesn't finish it!) anyway this is a yaoi fanfic (boy couples) if you don't like don't read O_O I don't do lemon well not yet anyway so...yea enough waffling on with the show. xD

I do not own naruto or any of it's characters or places I am merely borrowing them for a bit soweeTT_TT 3

Oh btw my mind totally went blank when I tried to think of a name for one of Tenzou's Jutsus I ended up going with the move he does on the games (hoping he does that in the anime :L) which i do not own (just in case)  
_

Kakashi decided to go home, there was nothing he could do there and waiting around was making him feel worse, that and the fact he desperately wanted a shower. There was blood all over his clothes and his hands. But not his blood. It was his little Kohai's. Kakashi shook his head trying to forget, "no point thinking about it now, I just got to believe he'll pull through," he said to himself.

When he got home he locked the doors, pulled the curtains on all the windows in his apartment and took off his mask. He went to the hot press, lifted a towel and put it in the bathroom, he removed his clothes, put them in the washing machine and with a sigh he stepped into the shower. When he was finished he got dressed in the some casual clothes and lay down in his bed trying to sleep away his day. Unfortunately he couldn't sleep so he tried reading his 'Make-Out Tactics" book but found himself not being able to concentrate on this either, not when Tenzou was fighting for his life at the hospital. He put on his mask and his headband and went for a walk; after 10 mins he found himself looking over Konoha and lay down on top of the stone faces looking up at the sky.

*flashback*

"It would seem we're surrounded Kakashi-Senpai" Tenzou stated.

"How many have we taken out?" kakashi asked.

"26 in total" Tenzou said again a little impatiently.

"Well how many is left?" Kakashi asked feeling a little panic well up inside him; he didn't have much chakra left to protect his little kohai.

"14 of them and they seem to have quite a bit more chakra than us Kakashi-Senpai" Tenzou said.

Kakashi thought for a moment, he knew the other ninja would leave no escape for them soon, so he decided to make sure his little kohai was safe. "Run Tenzou, I'll handle them" Kakashi said forcefully.

Shocked, Tenzou shouted "No! I'm not leaving you"

"Tenzou! I am the captain of this team and that is an order!" Kakashi shouted trying to sound convincing.

Tenzou looked conflicted, after a pause he said "Fine! But you better make it back, we're still quite a bit away from the village but I'll go and get help."

Relief flooded through Kakashi; at least his little Kohai would be safe.  
"Good luck Tenzou, I'll hold them off as much as I can" Kakashi said with one eye crinkled in a smile.

Tenzou ran. It pained him to leave Kakashi but he knew his Senpai would be angry with him if he stayed. An idea struck him, he made a wood clone and told him to run to the village and call him through his faceplate when he got there. He knew that if he got hurt the clone would disappear so he hid himself so Kakashi wouldn't see him or the other ninja following them,

Kakashi fought with all his heart to stop them from reaching his Kohai, he was doing pretty well and managed to take out 10 without using his Sharingan. 'only 4 left' he thought.

"I'm here, Lady Tsunade knows what has happened and she has sent back-up." Tenzou heard through his faceplate. "Alright thank you" Tenzou said. 'Ok, now I can protect Kakashi' he thought as he left his hiding spot in a tree. He began to run back towards his Senpai and saw there was only 1 let. He saw Kakashi looking exhausted from overuse of his sharingan and must have thought there was no one let because he was trying to walk away with his back turned from the last ninja standing.

The ninja smirked triumphantly and began to laugh as he threw several kunai at Kakashi. Tenzou knew Kakashi didn't have the energy to dodge and it was too late for him to do any jutsu so he ran. He ran in front of his Senpai and was hit directly by all the kunai.

Kakashi heard the laugh, he could almost feel the kunai being thrown at him, he knew he couldn't dodge them; he was just happy knowing his little Kohai was safe. He heard the Kunai hit flesh but felt no pain and then he heard someone fall. He turned to see his little Kohai covered in kunai and blood, Tenzou hit the ninja "Wood Style Wooden Mallet!" Kakashi panicked at the sight, he dropped to his knees and put Tenzou's head on his lap, tears were rolling down his face and he stared into Tenzou's now glazed eyes.

"Why are you here?! Why didn't you go back to the village?!" Kakashi shouted panic stricken.

Tenzou knew he was dying and though it was unfair to his Senpai and to himself if he didn't say anything.

"You...never knew did you?" he said solemnly.

"Knew what?" Kakashi cried grief layering his voice.

"How...I felt...I've always admired you and looked up to you... but the one thing...I could never admit...was...I...love you Kakashi-Senpai" he said with a smile on his face.

"Tenzou?" Kakashi was shocked but he could see Tenzou's eyes closing. "Tenzou...No! Stay with me please...don't go." he cried but Tenzou couldn't stay concious any longer.  
Just then Sakura, Naruto, Guy-Sensei and Neji arrived; analysing the situation Sakura immediately began healing, who to her was, Captain Yamato.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted as he began scanning the area for any chakra signals, he found none in the surrounding area. "The area is clear," he said.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what happened?" Naruto asked looking around at all the fallen ninja.

Kakashi just stayed silent holding on to his little Kohai his pleading eyes willing sakura to help him.

"I've managed to stabilize him but he won't last much longer, we need to get him to the hospital immediately." Sakura said, sensing the worry in Kakashi and his exhaustion she then said "and you need to go for a check-up too." Kakashi merely nodded not hearing anything other than getting Tenzou to the hospital.

He stood up and tried to lift Tenzou himself but his energy was gone, "why don't I take him Kakashi?" Guy asked gently. "Please" Kakashi merely replied, he tried to walk but stumbled and Naruto lifted Kakashi's arm over Naruto's shoulder to help support Kakashi on the walk back, which he accepted warily, as long as Naruto could keep up with Guy. When they got to the hospital, medical ninja were running around getting various herbs and medical supplies to help Tenzou, Kakashi had already been checked over by Sakura and reported/debriefed with Lady Tsunade, when he realised he was only in the way at the hospital.

*End Flashback*

Tenzou woke up in the hospital bed, feeling little stabs of pain on his body. "Am I dead?" he asked himself. There was a sound of movement and he looked over, Kakashi was stirring in his sleep on a chair by his bed.

He wondered how long he'd been unconscious for and how long his Senpai had been there for, but he didn't want to wake him so Tenzou lay back down and tried to remember what happened. *"the one thing...I could never admit...was...I...love you Kakashi-Senpai."* Tenzou blushed a little on his bed, he knew Kakashi was sleeping and said to himself quietly, "ok, how am I gonna face him now."

"The same way you do everyday, I hope" Kakashi sleepily said, one lazy eye blinking open.

"Um, how long have I been here?" Tenzou asked cheeks flushed with red.

"About a week and a half" Kakashi answered looking somewhat amused at his little Kohai's blushing.

"Oh...and..." he looked away "how long have you been here?" he asked shyly.

"I would say about a week and a half" Kakashi replied smirking.

Tenzou turned around and seen Kakashi smiling at him and looked down. Kakashi decided he would stop his little Kohai's suffering with a small confession of his own. "Ma Tenzou, to be honest, I wanted to be here when you woke up and the nurses had said it could be anytime, so I haven't left." Tenzou was going to ask him why but he was cut off "and...I wanted to talk to you about something." Tenzou looked down bracing himself for his Senpai's rath for disobeying his order. "What you said to me, when you were dying, I'll never forget it...Do you know why I ordered you to run?" he said looking at his Kohai seriously now.

"Because I had to get information to Lady Tsunade and get help?" Tenzou asked.

Kakashi's facial expression softened, "honestly Tenzou, is that really why you thought I did that?" Tenzou looked at him carefully waiting to see any anger in Kakashi's face (there was none). Kakashi sighed, "Tenzou I was trying to protect you! I didn't want you to get hurt, it broke my heart to see you like that. I...can still see you lying in front of me, I can still see and feel your blood on my hands. I thought I lost you." Tenzou stayed quiet and shocked, when Kakashi had stood up and moved closer to his little Kohai and took down his mask.

Tenzou stared, shock flowing through him, his cheeks flushing red. Kakashi's face was perfect, apart from the scar on his left eye, he had no reason to cover his face. He leaned towards Tenzou their faces barely touching and then he said; "This is how much I trust you, you are the only person alive that knows what I truly look like...and...you never knew how I felt either, and the one thing I could never admit for fear of you hating me. My Little Kohai. Is I love you too." Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Tenzou softly on the lips his own cheeks slightly flushed with red.

Tenzou was completely shocked, he never thought his Senpai would return his feelings but in his heart he felt a warm and happy sensation.

Kakashi broke the kiss and put his forehead on Tenzou's. A small smile on his lips that melted Tenzou's heart. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that" Kakashi said, his smile growing wider.

Tenzou still a little shocked replied, "I'm a little surprised Kakashi-Senpai, I didn't think you would ever feel the same, I was too afraid to ever say a word to you about how I felt. I thought you would get freaked out and hate me for it, but when I was dying I thought it was unfair to myself and you, to not say anything. I guess I was being a little selfish."

Kakashi looked at his little Kohai a little sternly, "Tenzou! Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, although I suppose that's a little hypocritical of me" he added sheepishly.

Kakashi brushed his lips against Tenzou's again and then buried his face in the crook of Tenzou's neck his arms embracing Tenzou tightly. "Never leave me again, I almost lost you and I don't want that to ever happen again. You are the only one who knows the real me and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Kakashi said sadly. Tenzou put his hand under Kakashi's chin and lifted his face to his. "Senpai, you did protect me, I'm just glad I could protect you, if I didn't get hurt then you would have died and I would have lost you," he said his face staring determinedly at Kakashi. "Ok, I'm just glad you are still alive and thank you for saving me and...I love you" Kakashi said and before Tenzou could reply, Kakashi's lips had engulfed his own in a passionate kiss.

"Ok, the nurse said you could leave as soon as you woke up, so I'll go get your clothes and talk to the nurse while you're changing." Kakashi said smiling warmly as he handed Tenzou his clothes and headed for the door.

"Senpai!" Tenzou shouted to which a bewildered Kakashi stared at him, "your mask?" Tenzou said with an amused expression as Kakashi sheepishly pulled up his mask and with an embarrassed "Thank you" he walked out the door.

"You ready to go?" Kakashi asked as he helped his little Kohai up. "I'm still not able to walk very well Senpai, I'm sorry." Tenzou said a little ashamed at his limping. "There's nothing to apologise for." Kakashi said, proceeding to lift Tenzou's arm over his shoulder to help him walk.

They walked out of the hospital and proceeded to walk home, when Kakashi stopped. "Hey Tenzou, you hungry?" he asked. "A little Senpai" Tenzou admitted sheepishly. "You wanna go get something to eat? How about some ramen, my treat this time," Kakashi said smiling through the mask, his right eye crinkled. "That would be nice Senpai" Tenzou said greatfully as they walked towards Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"How are you feeling Yamato-Taicho?" Sakura asked in greeting, while Naruto came into view, grunting in his acknowledgement of their arrival, while wolfing down what looked like his 7th bowl of ramen. "Don't be so rude Naruto!" Sakura said angrily punching Naruto which almost caused him to choke on his Ramen. Sai looked a little shocked but with his normal fake smile, backed away slowly so he wouldn't draw any attention to himself.

Both Kakashi and Tenzou laughed at Sai's reaction as Yamato replied, "I'm feeling much better thanks to you Sakura, still a little hard to walk but that will pass in a few days," he said smiling warmly at her. "It was my pleasure" Sakura said beaming

"Yamato-Taicho did something happen? Sai asked smiling with a book open in front of him. "Sai, I already told you everything did you not pay attention?" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed at Sai's forgetfulness. "Naruto I know what happened to leave Yamato-Taicho in hospital but I wanted to know why he looks so happy." Sai said smiling again.

All three heads then turned to Yamato and Kakashi, Tenzou was embarrassed and flushing wildly he said. "I...uh..don't know what you mean. I...um... I'm alive so that's why I'm happy, yes that's it!" he said smiling in earnest but the other 3 didn't look convinced. Kakashi on the other hand was thoroughly amused at his little Kohai's floundering and Sakura caught him looking at his Kohai warmly with a loving expression she had never seen on the Silver-haired Jounin before and realisation struck her and it took a while for it to dawn on Naruto and Sai too.

"Oh my God! You two are together?" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Tenzou's face went completely scarlet. "No...of course not! Naruto... don't think I wont control you with fear" he said his face going into that ghoulish expression making Naruto flinch and hide behind Sakura and Sai (who had his nose deep in the book still confused with the situation)

"Tenzou, why would you lie?" Kakashi said with a pout in mock-sadness.

"Senpai?!" Tenzou said flushing again. "It's Yamato and I didn't know we were telling people, not that I mind" he said completely flustered.

Kakashi was really enjoying his little Kohai's embarrassment but he was still exhausted from trying to stay awake all week. He helped Tenzou on to a chair then asked the old man for 2 bowls of Ramen to go. The man handed Kakashi the 2 cartons of Ramen and Kakashi lifted Tenzou up again, said goodbye to Naruto, Sakura and Sai and then helped take Tenzou home.

They sat down on the sofa and ate their Ramen in a comfortable silence. Tenzou finished his first and he sank back into the sofa, happy and content with everything that happened that day. He looked over at Kakashi who was sitting cross-legged on his side of the sofa with his mask down eating slowly, 'he looks perfect' Tenzou thought to himself sighing happily. Kakashi paused and looked over at Tenzou, "you ok?" he asked smiling. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just happy," he replied smiling. Kakashi finished eating but did not pull his mask back up and stood, taking Tenzou's hand, he walked to Tenzou's bedroom.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm exhausted and I want you to be next to me" he said a little shyly, he stripped down to his boxers and lay down sighing contentedly as Tenzou stripped down to his and snuggled up next to him.

Kakashi put his arms around Tenzou's chest and back, bending to kiss Tenzou passionately, then buried his face in Tenzou's hair breathing in his warm scent. "I really do love you, you know," Kakashi said sleepily. Tenzou nuzzled closer hugging Kakashi tightly, " I love you too Senpai, have a good sleep" he said as he started to drift off himself contented in Kakashi's protective embrace.


End file.
